Episode 3
Death Wish is the 3rd episode of Boku no Tonari ni Ankoku Hakaishin ga Imasu anime series. Characters *Seri Koyuki *Kabuto Hanadori *Utsugi Tsukimiya *Hibiki Kimiya *Kotoko Sumiso *Gorio Summary thumb|Hibiki appearing|left|200px Back at school, Seri's teacher asked him what were his plans for post-graduation. Seri wanted to go to college and his parents wanted him to go to the best school, so he can work for the best company. His teacher asked him what he really wanted to do, not his parents and Seri told him he wanted to live in peace away from gods of destruction and privacy-violating mind readers. His teacher laughed and guessed there was indeed something Seri wanted to protect as he was still thinking of Kabuto. Seri guessed there might be something, but before was able to say what, they heard some noise and screams. As they went to check, they saw that Kabuto had spilled the paint over the poster they were making and was blaming the dark forces. The teacher suggested they buy another paint, but was told they are out of money and he needs to pay from his pocket. Seri walked away and saw Kabuto trying to wash off the paint with soap. He tried to ignore him, but in front of him another strange dressed boy appeared, recognizing him as Miguel and saying they were rivals and he was known as Helius, but in the human world he is Hibiki. Seeing him, Seri just tried to run away, Hibiki asked him to wait and accidentally hit Kabuto and knocked him over Seri. thumb|Kabuto ruining the poster|200px Seri woke up at the nurse office and overheard Hibiki introducing himself to Kabuto as one of the four gods of destruction and that he knew he was Miguel. Utsugi then reintroduced Hibiki to Seri, as one of the four gods of destruction and former comrade of Kabuto, who had lost his powers as he was reincarnated and heard rumors about Miguel and came to serve under him. Seri realized this can be Kabuto's first friend he can freely talk to and was ready to support him, so Kabuto can leave him alone. But Kabuto ended up refusing and hid behind Seri not wanting to talk to the weird Hibiki. Being turned down, Hibiki though Seri was getting in his way, he got angry and started swinging his scythe around. Kotoko and her friend then tried entering their room and Hibiki quickly hid, but seeing the situation, they just left. Hibiki explained he was always bringing disaster to those around him and was unlucky. As he kept explaining about himself, Kabuto and Utsugi ended up accepting him and calling him the Grim Reaper Helius and that he wasn't a god of destruction. A bit later, Seri gave Kabuto paint removal, which made Kabuto happy. Hibiki then came and tripped, pushing Kabuto and who then fell on the freshly painted poster, spilling the paint remover on it and ruining it once again. thumb|Kabuto's sweaty hand|left|200px As the field day was coming, Seri didn't care who wins or loses, he just wanted to defeat Kabuto for all the humiliations. One the field day, Kabuto was cheering for the red team, with Hibiki being impressed how well the team was doing, although they were actually loosing. Gorio then came, recognizing that Kabuto was wearing his uniform and stripped Kabuto taking it back. Utsugi told Seri he got good news for him, Kabuto who can't talk to girls and Hibiki who is scared of people will have to folk dance with girls. Kabuto was trembling, but told Hibiki to act normally like he does. Hibiki went and invited a girl, but as he introduced himself and reached out his hand, a bird pooped on it. As they made a bit fun of him, Hibiki ran crying. In the mean time, Kabuto finally got the courage to grab the girls hand, but it had so much sweet on it that their hands slipped and still large amount remained on her hand. She then ran away making fun of his dark god of destruction juice and Kabuto walked away humiliated. Hibiki went to Kabuto and told him what happened to him, but then explained the girl helped him clean the bird poop, which was nice and that depressed Kabuto even more. Utsugi kept digging into Kabuto's wound, until Kabuto ran away. They went chasing him with Utsugi telling him to unleash his soul, Hibiki tripped and his scythe knocked the mic in front of Kabuto, who in that moment decided to yell that he was Miguel the god of destruction and will share the hellish pain with all humanity. As everyone heard him, they started laughing, but cheered him on. The group then wished Seri to get well and it was revealed he was in bed sick and his teacher has been filming the field day, so they were showing him the video. Seri got angry and started hitting Kabuto, as he felt he was lucky to be sick today, but they still annoyed him with that video. Navigation Category:Episodes